Old Faces, New Beginnings
by waterlooroadlover2012
Summary: Originally Probably Procrastinating's. I'm rewriting it for you guys :)
1. Chapter 1

**I am re-writing Probably Proscrastinating's fanfiction: Old Faces, New Beginnings. The first couple of chapters are going to be the same, but with some differences coming into show later on in the fanfiction. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Also by the way, everything has happened as it has on screen :)**

Michael had been staring at the unopened crisp white envelope he held in his hands for the best part of 10 minutes. His fingers fiddling with the edges, folding over the corners. The letter was from the LEA. He could tell from the addressing label. The last time the LEA had wrote to him unexpectedly, it was to inform him of the closing of Waterloo Road. And Michael didn't want to read anything like that again. He pondered whether to open it or not for a couple more minutes, then suddenly ripped it open and tarred out the folded A4 sheet of paper. As his eyes skimmed the lines of text, a smile spread across Michaels face. It was a smile of relief, happiness, excitement, but most of all surprise.

'Dear Mr. M. Byrne of Waterloo Road,

We are writing to you on the terms that Waterloo Road is currently in it's 50th year as an officially recognised school, and therefore, we are sending you the sum of £20,000 to spend on whatever you wish within the school. This can be for a party, function, equipment, staff training, whatever you feel necessary. The money should be within you in the next 4-6 working days.'

Is how the letter began, all that followed was about banking and money transfer details. Michael couldn't believe his eyes. £20,000 to spend on whatever they wanted in the school? 50 Years of Waterloo Road? Wow. Was all Michael could say.

He thought for a moment, about his fears of opening the letter, the closing of Waterloo Road in Rochdale had destroyed and hurt so many people's lives, pupils and staff. He thought about his old colleagues and students. Yes some of them were able to join them in their adventure up north, however, for others it was simply impossible. So he decided. The £20,000 received from the LEA would be used to help transport , accommodate and put on a great day for all the past and present children and adults of Waterloo Road.

After costing up coaches, and food, and drinks and anything else the day would require, Michael set in search of Tom, for he had some burning questions to ask him.

'Tom?' he said, seeing Tom wandering down the corridor,

'Hi, Michael,'

'Look, Can you come to my office please?'

'Erm, sure'

And with that the two men headed to the office to discuss some very important business…

Michael laid out thirteen sheets of paper in front of Tom, all stapled together, it was a list of all the ex pupils and staff of Rochdale Waterloo Road.

After Michael had explained his plans following the LEA letter, he went on to ask Tom:

'These are the only ones still on record, I mean, there must be loads more. I was wondering, can you write down a list of all the staff and students and any contact details at all you can remember from them?'

'What all of them?'

'As many as you can,'

'To be honest Michael, The only ones who I really know well are from years ago,'

'That's not a problem,'

'But you'll never have met them?'

'That's not the point, its bringing everyone together, it doesn't matter when they attended or taught at Waterloo Road, get their names written down and I shall put the wheels in motion.'

'Whatever you say!' said Tom, now smiling at the prospect of Chlo and Mika coming up to join him for a day. These were not the only names Tom scribbled down onto his list. As he wrote down everyone he had encountered at the school which held so many memories.

The list began:

Chlo Charles

Donte Charles

Mika Grainger

Brett Aspinall

Matt Wilding

Ruby Fry

Flick Mellor

Chris Mead

Marley Kelly

Rose Kelly

Finn Sharky

Karen Fisher

Rob Scotcher

Jess Fisher

Harry Fisher

Bex Fisher

Ruth Kirby

Jasmine Koreshi

Bolton Smiley

Candeece Smiley

Paul Langley

Phillip Ryan

Adam Fleet

Rachel Fleet

Eddie Lawson

Melissa Ryan

And the list went on….

**That was written by Probably Procrastinating, I'm looking forward to writing this story for you guys! Please leave a review, let me know anything, anything that you want to see, I'm open to any criticism :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! Right going to explain something. Basically, in this Connor and Imogen are married, Christine has gotten over her alcoholism, Michael and Sian never left. Lorraine never left either. Nikki had not come up to be part of the PRU, she was working at a school outside of Rochdale. Sue and Simon have not arrived yet. I am unsure to as whether I am going to put Sian and Michael as a couple or to put Christine and Michael as a couple.**

**Right so that's that cleared up.**

**Also to the guest who reviewed, yes I do have the author's permission :)**

**Here's the chapter!**

The big day had finally come and after spending the last few weeks putting all the preparations in place, it was finally time to make sure the day went ahead successfully. Michael, Sian and Tom were arriving at the school early to ensure everything was going according to plan, they were greeted by Maggie and the other kitchen staff rustling about in the canteen, cooking what seemed like a banquet fit for the queen. There was so much food, but Tom reassured Sian it would all get eaten- especially if Paul and Bolton were coming.

In the main reception, Grantly was with Scout, Phoenix, Connor, Imogen and Rhiannon, who were acting as guides and 'helping hands' as Maggie liked to put it. They were to help anyone who was lost in finding anywhere and were given a tick list to cross off people's names as they arrived. They were also meant to be helping Maggie with the washing up at the end, but none of them planned following through with that one. They had badges with their names on and 'I'm here to help' , Grantly was also trying to get them to hold a little flag as well, but this wasn't going down too well.

'I am not holding that'

'I think you'll find Miss Allen, That you are'

'I'm here to help Is already cringey enough. I'm not holding a flag an all.' Said Scout, very definitely.

'She's got a point sir,' said Phoenix

'Enough from you, too. YOU ARE HOLDING THE FLAGS AND THAT IS FINAL.'

Scout rolled her eyes and Connor and Imogen tried to contain their laughter. Grantly was getting himself all worked up before the day had even began. However, he knew his mood would be lifted with the arrival of his good friends Steph and Ruby.

Sian found Michael in his office, he was doing some paper work.

'Thought today was supposed to be fun?'

He looked at her blankly.

'Michael- today is about Waterloo Road coming together. Being a community. We're going to be seeing lots of old faces and meeting a lot of new ones too. Tom said a few old heads are coming, I mean even the infamous Rachel Mason! God, all the LEA back home was rave on about her, must be worth having a conversation with her. Not locked up in your office all day. The coaches are due to arrive soon.'

'Rachel Fleet, she got married,'

'Get you, you seem to be quite the expert,' she joked

He laughed, reluctantly.

'Not everyone's coming on the coach, obviously. Most of the old staff are driving up. But they're all meant to be here for 11:30. Maddi's so excited bless her. Zack was on the phone last night, he's coming up today too'

'No Jez?'

'No,' Said Sian, looking down at the floor.

'ah… well…. What time did you say it was?'

'11:20'

'Crikey! I better had get out this office then!'

And with that, the two of them headed back to the hall to find Tom and Grantly, who were sat with Josh and Tariq as they were waiting for people to arrive. Grantly had finished with trying to persuade Scout to hold a flag, he had failed in that mission, so now he was in the hall with everyone else. He was excited to see Ruby and Steph, he had missed his partners in crime in recent years! Tariq was so excited to see Trudi and Finn, Naz too. Josh couldn't wait to see Lauren and Finn, also, he missed them so much in Scotland, but they were both doing so well back home. Josh was excited to see Chlo and Mika too. They had become like his sisters and little Izzie adored him. He got on well with Brett and Donte as well, which was nice. Tom was also anticipating the arrival of the girls and little Izzie, however he was also excited to see a certain ex-army English teacher….

**Ooo getting close now to everyone arriving! Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review :)))**


End file.
